vermoniafandomcom-20200214-history
Doug
"Power of the Silver Thunderbolt! Force of Raitetsu! Throw the thunder!" ''- Quest for the Silver Tiger '' Doug is one of the four main characters in the Vermonia series. He is the drummer for the band Veracity and is a vera from Vermonia, with his guardian being Raitetsu , the Silver Tiger. He was the first of the veras to meet his guardian and is featured on the cover of Vermonia Book One: Quest for the Silver Tiger Appearance Doug is approximately fifteen years old and has darkish skin, with short, unruly brown hair with brown eyes. Quest for the Silver Tiger: Doug is introduced wearing a dark orange t-shirt and light blue jeans with red and yellow converses. He is later given an outfit from the Potonawi which consists of a white tunic with a green border and a green shirt underneath. He also has a white-grey band that goes across his forehead, just above his eyebrows. Around his chest, he wears parallel straps with another connecting them. He uses this to hold his sword when it is not in use. Call of the Winged Panther: Doug recieves a new outfit from the Telaam (more to be added) Powers Doug was the first to complete the circle of power of his guardian, Raitetsu , the Silver Tiger. In his power form, Doug has a white, black-striped ruff around his neck, with two long saber-teeth hanging down over his shoulders. He also has a striped tail and black stripes on his face. Doug has cotrol over lightning and metal in this form. From book six, Doug's power increases. His appearance alters slightly in his new power form. His hair becomes very light and his ears more pointed. He has an spike on his forehead and with what resembles a lightning bolt going down the center of his face. Doug's eyes now resemble Raitetsu's more than his own. He was able to melt the metal of his allies and merge them all into one deadly weapon. He also made clawed boots from the same material. Character Items In book one, Doug recieved a sabertooth pendant (his pledge) from Raitetsu 's messenger spirit. With this he was able to find Raitetsu and complete the circle of power. In book two, Doug recieved a pair of rokoloi which Raitetsu created from from the mirrors in his shrine prison. The rokoloi can contact one another which comes in use when the groups separate a number of times thoughout the series. Doug also uses his skateboard throughout the series in a variety of ways. He uses it for general transport but can also use it with his power form to fly. Character Relationships Since book six, it it revealed that Doug may have a crush on Yuui. Doug's is considered to be best friends with Jim , but he is also very good friends with Naomi and Mel. Quotes Quest for the Silver Tiger: "He said it was my job to free him. He said I must find the mirror shrine and release him from it to get his power. Now I keep hearing his voice in my head." "Every step we make toward unleashing the power of Raitetsu, will bring us one step closer to Mel." "Don’t mess with my friends!" "Power of the Silver Thunderbolt! Force of Raitetsu! Throw the thunder!" Appearances Book One: Quest for the Silver Tiger Book Two: Call of the Winged Panther ''' '''Book Three: Release of the Red Pheonix Book Four: The Rukan Prophecy Book Five: The Warriors' Trial Book Six: To the Pillar of Wind 'Book Seven: Battle for the Turtle Realm ' Category:Character